A birthday wish and present
by lone princess19
Summary: So she fake a smile then answered, “Just to be greeted by my most important person.” They only stared at her blankly...My birthday gift for shizuru.. I hope you'll enjoy it guys! Merry christmas!


**I just want you to know I'm not going to write for a while. I need to think for my problems. I'm so sorry guys. But before I really take my break, I'll give to you a birthday and Christmas story for you all guys.**

**I dedicated it to Shizuru Fujino. The princess of ShizNat and of nat-chan.**

**Merry Christmas to all!!**

**I was just wondering, how old shizuru really is now?**

* * *

It's already winter. A season for Christmas and also for birthdays. But for the certain brunette, it's a sad season for her. It's been months since she and her certain blunette best friend had a misunderstanding and ended on splitting up. It's really painful for the brunette since she already learned how to love her more than a best friend.

After that, she started to spend lunch time and break time with out the blunette. And it hurt her so much especially when she always remembered the days that they're happy. While watching her ex-best friend with her new friends laughing together killing her slowly inside.

It should be her.

The one who laughs with Natsuki.

But after months of ignoring each other, she decided to approach Natsuki and apologize. The blunette accept her apology but they remain ignoring each other. They barely greet each other and only text each other to have a conversation which hurt her in the process because she miss the blunette so much and the feeling of being with her everyday.

"Natsuki…" she said sadly while sitting on her couch.

But she knows that Natsuki can never feel the same way because she knows that Natsuki will just be disgusted to her because it's unrequited love on what other say.

They have been best friend since elementary when Natsuki has transferred in Fuuka. They begun to tell their secrets to each other, eat their breaks together and eat they lunch together even they're not in the same classroom since she was from the A section while Natsuki was from the B section. One of the things she loves was that Natsuki always did was waiting for her outside the classroom to eat together.

But one day, when they were taking their break, she told something that made Natsuki smiled. That smile made her heart suddenly beat faster. It took her weeks until she realizes that she's in love with Natsuki. But after realizing this, she also realized that Natsuki will never feel the same way.

Now, she knows that she's already rejected though she's just starting to love Natsuki.

--

The bell rang so the teacher dismissed the class. She stood up and she went to her 'new friends' to have their lunch. Her new friends were very good to her though she knows that they are all hypocrite.

She knows that Natsuki hated her a little bit for being one of them since she know that Natsuki hate those kind of people.

But no matter how hard she tries not to look for natsuki's comfort, she always did. She realizes that even she have this new friends to forget her, she still need Natsuki. To cover the pain that she have, she always wears a mask. She always pretends that she's happy and content though all of it was a huge lie.

"So Shizuru, what do you want in your birthday?" Her friends asked her while they're eating their lunches.

Oh right, what is her want on her birthday? She knows it's impossible but, all she wants on her birthday is Natsuki. She can easily tell them what she really wants but the question; what will their reaction when they found out her feelings for Natsuki?

They will be disgusted and they will start to avoid her. She didn't tell them what she really feels for Natsuki because they'll be disgusted on her. But she doesn't care. Because she really don't care about them since her friendship to them wasn't important to her.

So she fake a smile then answered, "Just to be greeted by my most important person."

They only stared at her blankly.

---

It was a chilly morning and people are already busy. As she entered the building, many had greeted her good morning. She'll do the same and smile. But when she put her attention on the corridor, she saw Natsuki hugging someone. The girl that Natsuki is hugging gladly returns the hug.

She can't help but to be jealous though she knows Natsuki loves to hug but she couldn't stop it. So what she did was walk fast and pass Natsukiwho still hugging the girl. She feels her heart tear into pieces as she passes by.

---

She looks at the snow outside her window when her phone suddenly vibrated.

_Hi! How're u?_

Her heart beat suddenly grew faster when she read the text message. It was Natsuki.

_Hello! I'm good, how 'bout u?_

She knows it was a lie. She doesn't even know when she will be okay.

_I'm fine, so what r u doin' ryt now?_

_Uhm, nothin'. Just sitting at the couch while texting u._

While replying the message, she doesn't what she feels. She doesn't know if she's happy because Natsuki had texted her. She knows that somehow, Natsuki still concern of her though she'll never admit it.

_Oh, ok. So u're b-day is near. What gift does u want?_

Honestly, she doesn't want a gift on her birthday. Just to be with Natsuki again was the only thing she's wishing for.

_U doesn't need to do that. Ol I need was just a simple gift._

_Oh? Then what is it?_

It's now or never, she needs to tell this Natsuki.

_Just to be greeted by u. It's ok 2 me. It's simple but meaningful ryt? hahaha.._

_Oh, then I will do that just 4 u. so I need make it meaningful huh? Don't worry; I'll not gonna let u down. Hehehe.._

At that, she let a true smile for the first time after months of faking it.

---

It's snowing, but she's in the mall busy buying something. All her friends came to her house and gave her a birthday party earlier this morning. It's already six fourthy five pm and yet, Natsuki still haven't calling her or even texting her to greet her happy birthday. She does still confuse why her friends already gave her a birthday party that she knows it suppose to be held in the night and not in the morning.

While she's walking, she felt her phone vibrated on the pocket of her jacket so she pull it out see who is it.

_Hey shiz, it's me. .uhm, can u go here at the school? I need ur help here. Pls? thnx!_

'_Oh, it's just Reito.'_ She thought as she flipped her phone and put on her pocket again then walks towards to the way where her school is.

---

When she arrived at the gate, she saw a seven-year old boy running towards her. "This is for you Onee-chan!" the boy gives her a rose and a note:

_Shizuru,_

_I thank god I have you…_

_You inspired me to do everything and to leave my bad attitude before…_

_You teach me how to love…_

_Please go to our old classroom…_

_^_^ _

After reading this, she smiled then became confuse. All she knows is that Reito needs her help. From whose letter is this? She asks herself.

"Ara, who told this cute little boy to give this rose and letter to Onee-chan?" she said while she kneed lower to the little boy's height while smiling.

The boy smiled and answered, "Onee-chan said it's a secret!"

"Onee-chan?" She asks again.

The boy nod happily. "Hai!"

'_Who could that be?'_ she thought.

--

"I wonder what's next?" she said when she finally entered the room. She sighs and looks around if someone is there too. But unfortunately, no one. Well, who would still be here at this time aside from the guard and janitors? She said to herself.

She sighs again and takes one glance on the black board but something caught her attention when she saw a note written on it.

_Shizuru,_

_You don't know what you did to me…_

_You make me believe…_

_You give me hope…_

_Please go to the garden…_

_^_^ _

'_Just who are you?'_ she thought in curiosity.

--

When she arrived at the garden, she saw baskets of roses shaped in heart. She can't help but to smile in amusement.

"Wow…" But her amusement got more when suddenly the flowers started to light. Every basket, there's light beneath the flowers. She enjoy looking at the flowers when she saw a note again saying, _"Turn around"_

She did what on the note as all the light on the tree and flowers in the garden lighten up. She watches how the light started as a familiar person walked.

The familiar blunette smiled when she saw how shizuru amuse on what she is seeing. Then shizuru finally notice her. Shizuru become shock when she realized who it is. She let a gasp before she speak. "N-nat...su…ki…?"

"Hi." Natsuki only said as she walk towards to shizuru and take out a bouquet of flowers from her back and give to shizuru. "This is for you." She said.

"Th-thank you." Shizuru said nervously.

Natsuki smiled sensing that shizuru is slightly nervous. "Don't stutter. And please, don't be nervous. This is all for you."

Shizuru blushed. "I-I am not." She said defensively.

"Aw, your cute blush came out again! I miss it! I really like seeing you blush! You're so adorable!" it's true that Natsuki likes making shizuru blush since before that they're still best friend.

Shizuru pout making Natsuki adore her more. But Natsuki decided to stop before making shizuru upset. "Okay. I'll stop." Natsuki said.

"Alright." Shizuru said as her pout disappeared.

There was an awkward silence after that but Natsuki decided to cut it off. "Shizuru, I have something to tell you." She said in a serious tone.

'_Natsuki serious. I wonder what she is going to say?' _She thought. _'No! But what if she'll tell me that she's going to leave for America with her family and leave me! Nope. I think it's not because she already told me she'll never do it. Or maybe she'll say she have a new girlfriend? Oh my god. Please no.'_

Natsuki suddenly afraid when she saw Shizuru's expression became worry. She really needs to say it to shizuru before it's too late. "Shizuru please don't hate me if I say this to you." She said hoping that shizuru wouldn't get angry.

Shizuru become more nervous now but decided to hide it from Natsuki. "Oh, I'm not going to hate Natsuki. Why will I?"

Natsuki let a toothy smile making Shizuru's heart beat wild. "Because since we ignored each other, I'd miss you so much that could ever think. I regret that I leave just like that and never turn around even you're calling out my name while running to catch me. I've been so sad and lonely without you by my side, hearing you're voice and laughs, seeing you're red cheek, holding my hands when we're walking together and mostly, you're beautiful smile that made everyday of my life complete. I'd miss it all though I didn't tell you."

Shizuru became speechless at the moment. She just wants to cry in happiness because on what had Natsuki told her. She wants to hug Natsuki right now but she remembered that Natsuki hates being hugged.

Natsuki decided to continue because shizuru didn't say anything and besides it's now or never if she'll not tell her this. "When we still don't ignore each other, I realized one thing shizuru, that I can't live without you. I realized that I can't b happy without you. But the most thing I realized is, I'm in love with you. I love you shizuru, with all of my heart." She confessed to a speechless shizuru.

Shizuru couldn't believe with what all she had just heard from Natsuki. _'Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not Natsuki. Please tell me.'_ She thought.

"This isn't a dream shizuru. This is all true." Natsuki said making her shock.

"How did you…"

"I can see it in your eyes." Natsuki said while smiling.

She smiled. "Did you mean it all? Did all of you say is true?" she said. Hoping Natsuki is telling the truth.

"Yes I am. I love you with all of my heart." She said honestly.

Shizuru can't move neither speak on what Natsuki confessed to her. "Um, shizuru please say something." Natsuki said in childish manner while pouting. Her handsome manner had gone away earlier when she didn't hear shizuru said something. She is so nervous that shizuru might reject her. She has a manner that if she's so nervous, she'll act like a child so her nervousness will go.

Shizuru unexpectedly laugh when she saw Natsuki pout. Her childish attitude still hadn't gone away. She's really Natsuki. Though some of her attitude changed, she can tell Natsuki is the same. When her laughter had ceased, she answered, "Ara, Natsuki is impatient. You know I'm so lucky that I met you. Though you're clumsy and clever sometimes, noisy sometimes, weird sometimes, funny, not really a joker but you can make me laugh and smile, outrageous and matured, you became my friend. The best of all my best friends." She paused.

"You surprise me in any way you knows. You make me happy everyday. You teach me how to trust myself, have a confident and most importantly, you made me love you." she finished.

On what shizuru said, Natsuki couldn't help to smile but she still have worries on what will happen next. "You love me?" she asks.

"Yes, like on what you said Natsuki. I love you and more than you know." Shizuru said with all of her heart.

Natsuki never felt this emotion before. She's so happy that shizuru love her back. _So here it is, I'll ask her. I don't want to waste another second of this night.'_ Natsuki thought as she kneeled down making shizuru surprise in the sudden action of her.

"Shizuru we know that I leaved you before. But will you be my girl friend? I swore I'll never leave you again, I'll never hurt you again. Because if I did, I'll never forgive myself. But if someone did it to you, they will never get home alive." Natsuki said.

"Yes Natsuki! I love to! I want to be your girl friend you love the most." Shizuru answered, without missing any second.

Natsuki and stood up and hug shizuru so tight the same as shizuru. Natsuki feels like she won the jackpot in the lottery. She doesn't want anything else because shizuru is hers now. She really loves shizuru so much since the day she realized it and until now.

When the two broke the hug, Natsuki hold Shizuru's chin and lean closer. Closer till only inches apart from Shizuru's lips to hers. Then finally, hers and Shizuru's lips met as they kiss passionately like there's no tomorrow left. The fire works in the sky suddenly came out making the two stop and look at the fire works in the sky. Shizuru is so happy as she watch the fire works.

When the fire works are gone, the two stare at each other. "Happy birthday shizuru." Natsuki said as she kissed shizuru again.

"Thank you Natsuki. You made my wish come true and gave a very special gift that I'll never forget." Shizuru said after they broke the kiss and wrap her arms around natsuki's neck while Natsuki wraps her arms on her waist and pulled her closer till they don't have space.

"I love you shizuru always and I'll always will even we're in the another life." Natsuki said. "Happy birthday shizuru."

**END**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I finished it so late. I mean it's already midnight here so I'm so sleepy. Forgive me if I did wrong.

**I miss you all! Bye!**

**Merry Christmas again!!**

**-^Iceprincess1927^-**


End file.
